Moonlit Love
by Coffeetailor
Summary: Just a fluffy fic I wrote. One shot. Usagi/Mamoru. R


A/N: This is intended to be a one shot, fluff fic. I intended it to be a V-day fic when I started it, but it wasn't finished in time, so I adjusted it to just be romantic. I hope you like it. Oh, and no one in this belongs to me.

Moonlit Love

Eyes squeezed shut and fists balled, Usagi waited tensely for her name to be called. She had studied almost every spare waking moment for the past month for her final test, and the results were being announced today.

"Tsukino, Usagi."

"Present," Usagi replied, standing up and walking up to the front. To her immense surprise, Ms. Haruna, her teacher since junior high, wrapped her arms around Usagi and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you, Usagi," she cried, overjoyed, tears running down her face.

"Ms. Haruna?" Usagi asked, confused.

Mr. Haruna wiped her eyes and handed Usagi her grade sheet, beaming.

"You recieved a perfect score, Usagi," Ms. Haruna said proudly. "I knew you were holding back."

*Note to self, * Usagi thought, returning to her seat, *Invite Ms. Haruna to coronation ceremony. _Then _she'll see how much I've been holding back! *

"-And then he said-"

"He didn't!"

"He did!"

"Hey, Usako!"

Usagi looked up from her conversation with Naru. Mamoru was waiting for her in the parking lot on his motorcycle, holding out a helmet.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"You know it," Usagi grinned. "I'll see you later, Naru."

Pulling on the helmet, she got on behind Mamoru, arms around his waist. Flashing a dazzling smile that nearly made every girl in the area swoon, Mamoru stamped his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding away from the school.

"WHA-HWOOOOOOOO!"

"So, how did you do on the test?" Mamoru shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

"I got a perfect score!" Usagi yelled, thrilled by the speed they were traveling.

"If you're not careful, you hair will start turning silver," Mamoru laughed, turning into the Tsukino driveway, shutting off the motor, and helping Usagi down. "You're letting the princess side of you show."

"Very funny," Usagi giggled. "Do you want to come in for a moment?"

"Do you promise to protect me from your father?" Mamoru grinned, earning a playful punch in the arm.

"Don't be such a baby and come inside," Usagi said, pulling him through the door. "So, did you make all the arrangements?"

"Did you ever doubt me? I'll pick you up at 6:50 for the 'costume' ball. It starts at 7:00 and runs until 1:00 A.M. So, how are you gonna break it to your father?"

"Oh, I'll tell him on the way out," Usagi said, walking into the kitchen with her grading sheet. Mrs. Tsukino was in there making an afternoon snack for Usagi and her little brother, Shingo. "Mom, I aced the test! 100%!"

Both women squealed, jumping up and down like fourteen year-olds. Calming down, Mrs. Tsukino picked up the tray of goodies and they went to the living room.

"Oh, Mamoru, it's so nice to see you again," she greeted. "Are you excited about tonight?"

"Very," Mamoru answered, winking to Usagi.

"You know, Usagi," her mother said, "I haven't seen the dress you're wearing tonight yet."

"Well, I'm meeting the guys before the ball, so I'd better be going," Mamoru said, standing up. "I'll see you tonight."

"Usagi, your date's here!" Shingo called up the stairs at 6:45 that evening. Mamoru was dressed in his clothes from back in the Silver Millenium, cape and all. Everyone's, minus Mamoru's, jaws dropped when Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs. Her gown was white with gold circles above the bust. She wore a silver crystal around her neck and a bracelet of black pearls around her wrist. A golden crescent moon mark was front and center on her forehead. There was a distinct silver tint to her hair. Silver shoes padded silently down the stairs, stopping halfway. Smiling softly, Mamoru walked up to meet her and the two of them descended together, hand in hand. Reaching the living room, Mamoru and Usagi turned to each other and bowed/curtsied.

"What is this about my little girl having a date?" Kenji asked, coming out of his office.

Usagi clutched Mamoru's arm tightly. "Daddy, this is, as you know, Mamoru Chiba, my boyfriend. We're going to the 'Moonlit Ball' together. I'm not little anymore; I'm 19."

Mamoru stood up strait and rigid as Kenji circled around him like a shark.

"If anything happens to Usagi, I will hunt you down and-"

"Daddy!"

Kenji sighed. "Fine, but be sure to treat her right."

Usagi stood up on her toes and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy." Then she turned to Mamoru. "Shall we go, my beloved Prince Endymoin?"

"Of course, Princess Serenity."

Together, the two ancient lovers got into their limo and drove off, leaving Usagi's family waving in the doorway.

"Is it just me, or were Usagi's eyes and hair silver?" Shingo asked.

At the dancehall, Usagi and Mamoru were given the red carpet treatment.

"I am proud to introduce out guests of honor, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin!" he announcer called out, bowing deeply to the two of them.

Everyone turning toward the staircase and parted, allowing the royal couple to pass.

Fourteen people surrounded them like an honor guard, eight women, and six men. The eight couples led the dancing, but once other people joined in, Michiru and Haruka slipped into the orchestra, completing the complex piece.

Usagi was in heaven. At long last, she was dancing in the arms of her beloved.

"May I cut in?" a familiar voice said.

Mamoru saw his old childhood friend and stepped aside, going over to speak with some late arrivers.

"Good evening, Helios," Usagi said, twirling in accordance to the dance. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you know that Elysion is glowing?" Helios asked lightly. "It would seem that our young prince is very happy tonight."

Usagi laughed. "Then I suppose the moon must be brighter, as I am happier than it is humanly possible to be. So, how do the shrine maidens and your pegasus fare?"

Helios winced. "Pegasus is well enough, but I'm afraid the shrine maidens have discovered the internet and credit cards. They'll have depleted the royal treasury within a month."

"Who are you and why are you dancing with my daughter?"

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Usagi gasped.

"The man who was supposed to cover this event called in sick," Kenji said without removing his glare from Helios. "Now, who is this?"

"Daddy, this is _Priest_ Helios," Usagi introduced. "He's an old friend of Mamoru's and a new friend of mine. Mamoru's over talking with some other friends. Helios, this is my father, Kenji Tsukino."

Helios bowed. "I must complement you on raising such a beautiful and talented daughter. I find myself envious that Mamoru found her first, and not I. Now, if you would excuse me, I must take my leave and return to the shrine. I only wished to check in on you for a brief moment. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

Helios bowed a second time and left.

"So, Usagi, how did you manage to get invited to such an exclusive event?" Kenji asked. "I had a hard time getting clearance, and I'm part of the invited press."

"I should hope one would be invited to a ball held in her honor," Usagi said, smiling. "Daddy, there's something you don't know about me."

"Will the royal couple please report to the main stage?" an announcer called. "It is time for the speech."

"That's our cue, love," Endymoin said, coming back and taking her hand, leading her to the stage. Mr. Tsukino was left to gape.

_Royal couple? _he though.

He watched as Usagi, clearly nervous, stepped up to the podium. Still confused, he pulled out his notebook and got ready to take notes.

"Thank you all for coming," she said into microphone. "As you know, I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Alliance. Many of you will know me more commonly as Sailor Moon."

_What the?!_

"It's been five years since my awakening, and that of my senshi. Before then, I was just little Usagi Tsukino, a blond airhead who blew off homework for video games as often as possible." The audience laughed for a minute before she motioned for silence once again. "Now, I prepare for my rule over the Silver Alliance, as did my mother before me when she was my age. Relations between those of the old Silver Alliance and the people of Earth have been bad in the past, but it is time for that to change. Crown Prince Endymoin and I have an announcement to make."

_Endymoin was what she called Mamoru. He's a prince?_

Mamoru stepped up onto the podium and stood beside her, taking her hands and holding them in his.

"To seal the treaty between the Earth and the Silver Alliance..." Mamoru said.

"And our eternal love..." Usagi added.

"To ensure the birth of our daughter..."

"And the peace of our kingdoms..."

"We're getting married," the two finished together.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers. Kenji seemed to be the only one who wasn't overjoyed. He was ready to kill Mamoru. (A/N: ^_~ )

"So, enjoy the ball and be sure to pick up the calendar on your way out when you leave," Usagi said, leaving the stage with Mamoru.

Usagi and Mamoru ignored everyone around them as they danced, seeing only each other. Words were not needed. But one A.M. came around all too soon, and it was time to leave. Sharing a secret smile, Haruka and Michiru played one last duet as the rest of the orchestra packed up and left. Soon, Usagi and Mamoru were the only ones left on the dance floor, seemingly glowing a pale gold and silver. People all over the world gazed around in awe as the very earth glowed softly, embracing the moon's brightened silver glow, just as the their prince and princess embraced each other.

As the song ended, Serenity and Endymoin shared one last sweet kiss before parting for the evening.

"Until the morning, Endymoin whispered.

"Until then," Serenity said in reply, "My prince."

The End

A/N: A big thanks to my ex-boyfriend for inspiring me, and one to my mom for pointing out some mistakes.


End file.
